Gotta Get Me Some
by Dr. Monster
Summary: Gwen's ex told her that she is boring, so she goes to a bar to prove him wrong, where she meets Duncan for the first time. Duncan is head over heels for her and has to have her. Gwen/Duncan story!


**Thank you to my beta sarahhaley, who works hard to help pull this together! I dont own TDI/TDA/TDWT!**

Gwen was nervous. Her boyfriend, whom she had been dating for two years, wanted to meet her at a coffee shop. Gwen looked at the text again, checking the time that they where suppose to meet. The Goth didn't know why she was so nervous to see Trent. She had known him for a year before they started dating, which was three years altogether. It was a strange, alien feeling for her. It was almost like she could feel something bad was going to happen.

Gwen shrugged off the felling and went inside the little coffee shop. She saw Trent sitting at a table and walked over to him. Trent wasn't in a good mood by the looks of it. His eyes didn't sparkle as much as they usually did. The only time they didn't sparkle was when Trent was really sad.

That can't be good.

As Gwen sat down, Trent tried to smile at her, but he couldn't. Not naturally, anyways. It was forced, too forced to be real. There the two sat, neither one of them wanting to start a conversation.

Trent couldn't take the silence any more.

"Gwen, look," he started. "We have been dating for a long time, but… I just can't take it anymore. Your… It's…" he sighed. "Well, it's getting boring. It's always the same old stuff with you. There's not any excitement. There isn't a spark anymore… Which is why I'm breaking up with you."

Gwen just stared at him. To say that she was shocked would be an understatement. But she was a strong girl – crying in front of him was not an option. She kept her head held high and did the unexpected.

Gwen took a deep breath and rose out of her seat. She didn't run away, she didn't want him to think she was as heartbroken as she was. Without a word or a even backwards glance, she calmly walked out of the café.

She strolled back to her apartment in a haze, and as soon as she got in she slammed the door shut. With tears blurring her vision, she ran to the couch and cried.

After an hour of just sobbing, letting all of her emotions loose, she composed herself and wiped her eyes clean. Looking down at the tissue, she saw her mascara and eyeliner smeared on in. A piping hot, relaxing shower was in order.

When Gwen got out of the shower, she wrapped the towel around herself and walked to her room before opened her closet. She saw all of the clothes that she wore all the time and pushed them aside. If Trent thought she was boring, then she would have to prove him wrong. Prove it to herself, even. Some sort of something… unexpected. Not quite her. Something that added a bit of a 'wow' factor to her usual, boring nature. She pulled out the perfect outfit to do just that.

She was going out.

* * *

Duncan was trying to cheer his best friend, Geoff, up. He just had a nasty break up with his girl friend, Bridget. Nothing that Duncan said or asked seemed to be cheering him up. Going to the movies was out. So was the mall. And the beach. It seemed that Geoff and Bridget had gone everywhere together. Therefore, practically every single place reminded Geoff of her.

If Geoff wasn't his best friend, then Duncan would have given up long ago. But Duncan wasn't about to give up. He and his friend were going to have a good time no matter how long it took for them to agree on something. After a few minutes of Geoff crying – no, crying wasn't a strong enough word. It was more like an unfortunate whaling – Duncan had enough.

"Dude," He said to his heartbroken friend, "We're going to get a drink."

Geoff sniffed and said, "That sounds nice."

"Okay, let's go." Duncan got his keys from the counter and they left.

* * *

Gwen was at the bar. If she was going to do this, and be dressed as she was, then she was going to have some liquid fire in her belly. She downed her shot and waved the bartender over for another.

"Another Cuervo please."

The bartender – Cody, she read on his name tag – smiled at her and gave her another. He was good looking, she thought, but he looked similar to her little brother so she couldn't date him anyway. To weird.

Gwen's thoughts were interrupted by two good looking guys who sat down to her right. One of them had been crying for a long time, judging by the sniffing and the red eyes. She couldn't get a good look at the other, but he had a green mohawk. Suddenly,

Mohawk said to Cody, "Can we get two shots over here?" The next moment, the drinks were there.

It hit Gwen that she knew the blonde guy sitting next to her. It was Geoff, her best friend's boyfriend. But by the look of it, ex-boyfriend sounds more like it.

I went out on the town with a friend last weekend

His ex-girlfriend's friend was there alone

Duncan saw the hot girl sitting next to Geoff, noticing how she looked familiar. He had seen her at a party recently, he realized, but she hadn't talk to anyone there. She had been too wrapped up into some dude with a guitar for her to talk to anyone. She was hot though. Really hot. He watched as she swallowed her shot and got another without a pause for breath.

_She bought a couple rounds and I got the feelin'_

_She could really handle alcohol _

_Another one down and headed off the deep end _

The hot Goth girl looked like she just wanted to forget everything and have some fun.

Duncan just had to talk to her.

So he got up and sat on the other side of the girl. She looked up at him.

"Hey, there sweetheart, I'm Duncan. You are?" He winked slyly at her.

"Gwen." She replied bluntly. Duncan raised his eyebrow and nodded to himself. She was a challenge. He liked that.

"Can I buy you another shot?" He asked.

Gwen smiled and nodded. Why not, she thought, he's hot after all. It's just harmless fun.

Duncan got both of them another shot.

_The more we drank the less that we had on_

After a few more shots, Gwen took her tight leather jacket off, and Duncan lost his as well, which left him in a muscle t-shirt and her in a belly-bearing top.

_And it turns out she's got everything I want_

_All rolled into one_

They chatted, and the more they talked, the more similarities came to light. They both like horror movies. They like the same music and bands. And they both wanted to have fun that night.

_She smokes a little home grown_

_Drinks a little Cuervo _

Duncan offered Gwen some weed to loosen her up a bit. Gwen would do almost anything to prove Trent that she wasn't boring at this point, so she said yes.

_Still a little down home_

_There was never a doubt _

Gwen's assent slipped after a few more shots. Duncan couldn't get enough of it when he heard, begging her to say something else in his accent.

_She's got a fast car_

_Hotter than a dance bar_

Duncan asked her what car she drove. If she knows what car it is, that would be so hot, he thought. Duncan was a car man.

Gwen said that she has a black and teal Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. That was the fastest car available. A hot chick driving a hot car.

_Looking like a rock star_

_She'll be the talk of the town _

_You know that _

Gwen was clearly the hottest girl in the bar. She make rock star's look like crap. Everyone was going to be talking about her, Duncan just knew it. He would be at least.

_She's got everything I want_

_But all rolled into one_

_Gotta get me some_

Duncan had been talking to Gwen for what must have been hours and hours and hours, before he relished that she was everything that he had ever wanted, all wrapped up in one girl! He never thought that he could get everything he wanted. He never thought that it was possible for a girl to be want he wanted in personality and still be that hot. He had to get him some of that!

_God almighty look at that body_

_Flickers like a sticker on a new Ferrari _

_She's a scene from a Baywatch rerun _

_Hotter than a barrel on a squeezed machine gun_

Duncan had never seen a girl that got him going so fast. This girl was more than just hot, she was the most amazing girl ever! She was the hottest girl he had ever seen. She was more than just a girl at a bar at this point… Duncan was actually beginning to feel something for her. That was something new, normally he would just date any girl that was convenient. and not one that he really cared for. Now he found a girl that he felt something more with and he had to have her!

_She can get lower then a Maserati_

_Never seen somebody move that way _

_Everywhere she goes there's an instant party _

_Everybody wants to know her name _

_And it turns out_

_She's got everything I want _

_A rolled into one_

Just thinking about her drove him mad with want! How could this girl be alone? She drew people in, and any other guys that tried chatting her up just met Duncan's fist. He lost count after twenty five, but there were tons of guys that that came and – as Duncan made sure – left promptly.

_She smokes a little home grown_

_Drinks a little Cuervo _

_Still a little down home _

_There was never a doubt _

Duncan was amazed when Gwen could still dance after all the shots she had. Gwen could hold her booze. That was obvious.

_She's got a fast car_

_Hotter then a dance bar _

_Looking like a rock star _

Gwen was so amazing! She has everything, a fast car, that she knows how to work on! She puts the other girls to shame with how hot she is, but she doesn't even care or try. She could walk on the red carpet and look like she belongs there_._

_She likes to go out_

_And get her hand on _

_Anything to stand on _

_Anything to dance on _

_She can swing it around _

_Under the hot lights _

_Underneath the spotlight _

_Keep it goin' all night _

_She'll be the talk of the town_

Gwen asked Duncan to dance. Three hours later and she wasn't tired. However, Duncan was ready for a break, but he didn't want to let go of Gwen anytime soon so he sucked it up and gave the girl what she wanted. Dancing all night long, if she wanted_ to. _

_You know that_

_She's got everything I want _

_All rolled into one_

_Gotta get me some_

After spending the evening getting to know Gwen, Duncan knew he had to have her. There was no other way around it, this amazing woman had to be his.

_God almighty look at that body_

_Flickers like a sticker on a new Ferrari _

_She's a scene from a Baywatch rerun _

_Hotter than a barrel on a squeezed machine gun_

Gwen was hotter than a new car. She could set anything on fire just by walking in. That's how hot she is.

_She smokes a little home grown_

_Drinks a little Cuervo _

_Still a little down home _

_There was never a doubt _

Gwen got a beer from the bar, the first 'light' drink she had all night.

_She's got a fast car_

_Hotter then a dance bar _

_Looking like a rock star _

_She likes to go out _

_And get her hand on _

_Anything to stand on _

_Anything to dance on _

_She can swing it around _

_Under the hot lights _

_Underneath the spotlight _

_Keep it goin' all night _

Duncan had to sit down from all the dancing he had been doing. As soon as he did, another punk guy walked up to Gwen and asked her to dance. Gwen looked back to Duncan before taking the stranger's hand and walking out to the dance floor. Duncan was seething with envy. Sitting down was not a good idea apparently. Duncan got up and walked over to them.

"May I cut in?" Duncan asked, holding out his hand for Gwen to take. The other punk was mad but Gwen didn't notice as she took his hand and began to lead him in a dance.

_She'll be the talk of the town_

_You know that _

_She's got everything I want _

_All rolled into one_

_Gotta get me some _

_I've gotta get me some_

Duncan knew by the end of the night, when it was time to leave, that he was in fact in love with Gwen. By the end of the night, Duncan made sure that she didn't go home alone. Or was alone for the rest of her life.


End file.
